wikipopfandomcom_he-20200213-history
IU
IU (בקוריאנית: 아이유, צורת הביטוי היא: איי-יו) היא זמרת דרום קוריאנית המיוצגת ע"י החברה LOEN Entertainment. את הופעת הבכורה שלה עשתה IU בספטמבר 2008 עם המיני-אלבום הראשון שלה "Lost and Found", האלבום זכה להמון שבחים ומחמאות מאמנים קוריאנים בתעשייה על הקולות החזקים והמרשימים שלה בשיר הנושא "Missing Child". למרות זאת, מיני האלבום לא היה מצליח מבחינה מסחרית. באפריל 2009, שחררה הזמרת את האלבום המלא הראשון שלה "Growing Up" עם שיר הנושא מתוכו "Boo" אשר לעומת הבכורה שלה, דווקא זכה להצלחה וכיכב במצעדים. שמה של IU אף עלה והוזכר לצד אמנים טובים בעלי מוניטין כמו SG Wannabe ו-יונהא. IU ידועה גם בתור זמרת-קאברים ובין הקאברים הכי מוכרים שלה נמצא Lies של ביג באנג, Gee של Girl's Generation, ג'ולייט של שייני ו-Sorry Sorry של סופר ג'וניור. * LOEN Entertainment (דרום קוריאה) * Universal Music Japan (יפן) * Warner Music Taiwan (טייוואן) }} 'פרופיל אישי' * שם מלא בקוריאנית: 이지은. * שם מלא באנגלית: Lee Ji-eun. *'שם מלא בעברית:' לי ג'י און. * שם במה: IU, 아이유. *'שם במה בעברית:' איו. * עיסוקים ויכולות: שירה, משחק וכתיבת שירים. * תחביבים ותחומי עניין: קריאה. *'תאריך לידה:' 16 במאי 1993. *'מקום לידה:' דרום קוריאה. 'דיסקוגרפיה קוריאנית' 'אלבומי סטודיו' * אפריל 2009: "Growing Up" * נובמבר 2011: "Last Fantasy" * אוקטובר 2013: "Modern Times" * אפריל 2017: "Palette" 'מיני אלבומים' * ספטמבר 2008: "Lost and Found" * נובמבר 2009: "IU..Im" * דצמבר 2010: "Real" * מאי 2014: "Flower Bookmark" (אלבום קאברים) * אוקטובר 2015: "Chat-Shire" * אוקטובר 2017: "A Flower Bookmark 2" (אלבום קאברים) 'אריזה מחודשת' * פברואר 2011: "Real+" (אריזה מחודשת למיני אלבום "Real") * דצמבר 2013: "Modern Times - Epilogue" (אריזה מחודשת לאלבום "Modern Times") 'סינגלים' * מאי 2012: "Spring of a Twenty Year Old" 'סינגלים דיגיטליים' * פברואר 2010: "5th Finger" * מאי 2012: "Peach" * אוקטובר 2014: "Sogyeokdong" * מאי 2015: "Heart" * מרץ 2017: "Night Letter" * אפריל 2017: "Can't Love You Anymore" עם Oh Hyuk * אוקטובר 2018: "BBIBBI" 'פסקולים' * יוני 2009: "You Are Always Like That" (מתוך פסקול הסדרה 2009 Alien Baseball Team) * ספטמבר 2009: "To The Sea" (מתוך פסקול הסדרה Queen Seon Deok) * ספטמבר 2009: "Wind Flower" (מתוך פסקול הסדרה Queen Seon Deok) * ספטמבר 2009: "Even Though I Know" (מתוך פסקול הסדרה Queen Seon Deok) * יולי 2010: "Because I'm a Woman" (מתוך פסקול הסדרה Road Number One) * ינואר 2011: "Someday" (מתוך פסקול הסדרה Dream High) * מאי 2011: "Hold My Hand" (מתוך פסקול הסדרה The Greatest Love) * דצמבר 2013: "Pastel Crayon" (מתוך פסקול הסדרה Bel Ami) 'שירים נוספים' * יולי 2009: "SUGA LUV (Valentine Mix)" עם Bizniz * אוגוסט 2009: "Hope" יחד עם Mighty Mouth * ינואר 2010: "It's First Love" עם Na Yoon Kwon * יוני 2010: "Nagging" עם Seulong (מ-2AM) * אוגוסט 2010: "Love Request" עם Yoo Seung Ho * ספטמבר 2010: "It’s You" עם Sung Si Kyung * אוקטובר 2010: "Let's Go" מתוך Group of 20 * ינואר 2011: "I Know" עם Seungri (מ-BIGBANG) * יוני 2011: "Ice Flower" עם Kim Yuna * ינואר 2012: "Like You" עם Wanted * אוגוסט 2012: "Sea of Moonlight" עם Fiestar * אפריל 2014: "Not Spring, Love, or Cherry Blossoms" עם HIGH4 * יוני 2014: "Summer Love" עם Ulala Session * יולי 2014: "Sing For Me" עם G.O.D. * אוגוסט 2015:"Leon" עם Park Myung Soo * ספטמבר 2016: "Choice" עם Hyungdon & Daejun * אוקטובר 2017: "Love Story" עם Epik High * דצמבר 2017: "C A T" עם Sunwoo Jung A * יולי 2018: "SoulMate" עם Zico (מ-Block B) 'דיסקוגרפיה יפנית' 'מיני אלבומים' * דצמבר 2011: "I □ U" * מרץ 2013: "Can You Hear Me?" 'סינגלים' * מרץ 2012: "Good Day" * יולי 2012: "You & I" * ספטמבר 2013: "Monday Afternoon" 'סינגלים דיגיטליים' * אוקטובר 2012: "Friend" * נובמבר 2012: "Aishiteru" * פברואר 2013: "The Age Of The Cathedrals" * פברואר 2013: "New World" 'דיסקוגרפיה טייוואנית' 'אלבומי אוסף' * דצמבר 2015: "Smash Hits" * ספטמבר 2018: "Smash Hits 2 - The Stories Between U & I" 'פילמוגרפיה' 'דרמות קוריאניות' 'סרטים' 'קליפוגרפיה קוריאנית' IU - Lost Child|'Lost Child' IU - Boo|'Boo' IU - Hey Rock Ver|'(.Hey (Rock Ver' IU - Marshmallow|'Marshmallow' IU - You are always like that|'You Are Always Like That' IU - Because I'm A Girl|'Because I'm A Girl' IU - Good Day|'Good Day' IU - Only I Didn't Know HEB|'Only I Didn't Know' IU - I Hoppin U|'I Hoppin U' IU - Hold My Hand|'Hold My Hand' IU & Yoo Seungho - Believe in Love|'(Believe in Love (Feat. Yoo Seungho' IU & Kim Yuna - Ice Flower|'(Ice Flower (Feat. Kim Yuna' IU - YOU&I|'YOU&I' IU - YOU&I Performance ver|'(.YOU&I (Dance ver' IU - Last Fantasy|'Last Fantasy' IU - Every End of the Day Full MV|'Every End of the Day' IU, FIESTAR - Sea Of Moonlight|'(Sea Of Moonlight (Feat. FIESTAR' IU - The Red Shoes|'The Red Shoes' IU - The Red Shoes Performance ver|'(.The Red Shoes (Dance ver' IU Feat. Jang Yi-jeong of HISTORY - Friday|'(Friday (Feat. Jang Yi Jeong of HISTORY' HIGH4, IU - Not Spring, Love, or Cherry Blossoms|'(Not Spring, Love, or Cherry Blossoms (Feat. HIGH4' IU - My Old Story|'My Old Story' IU - SOGYEOKDONG|'Sogyeokdong' IU&YOON HYUN SANG - When Would It Be|'(When Would It Be (Feat. YOON HYUN SANG' IU - Twenty-three Heb Sub|'Twenty-three' IU - Through the Night|'Through the Night' IU - Palette Feat. G-DRAGON|'(Palette (Feat. G-Dragon' IU - Ending Scene|'Ending Scene' IU - Eojetbam Iyagi Last Night Story|'Eojetbam Iyagi: Last Night Story' IU - With the Heart to Forget You|'With the Heart to Forget You' IU - BBIBBI|'BBIBBI' 'קליפוגרפיה יפנית' IU - Good Day Japanese Version|'Good Day' IU - You & I Japanese Version|'You & I' IU - Beautiful Dancer|'Beautiful Dancer' IU - Monday Afternoon|'Monday Afternoon' 'קישורים חיצוניים' * האתר הקוריאני הרשמי * האתר היפני הרשמי * עמוד הפייסבוק הרשמי * יוטיוב * טוויטר * אינסטגרם קטגוריה:זמרות קטגוריה:סולו